He Cheats, He Always Cheats
by Abboz
Summary: So he cheats at naked hide and seek! How could he possibly do that? And what will happen when Jack refuses to get dressed afterwards? Pairing: Jack/Ianto obviously.
1. Naked Hide And Seek

_Chapter 1 – Naked Hide And Seek_

Jack and Ianto were alone in the hub, the others had all gone home.

"Time for a game of naked hide and seek I think Ianto."

"Okay Sir, you count to a hundred and I'll hide." He headed of to hide, stripping off his clothes as he went, Jack couldn't help but stare at his figure as he walked off, then proceeded to count.

"One, two, three…" He began, making sure Ianto was aware he was counting. "Fifty three…" he continued, okay he skipped just _a few_ numbers, but did Ianto really expect him to wait that long. "Coming ready or not!" He yelled, all right he skipped a lot of numbers, but he did every time, Ianto never seemed to care.

Jack started wandering around the hub, where could Ianto be hiding. These were times when he wished the hub wasn't so big, there were an endless number of rooms. He started walking towards his office, he knew it was made of glass, so Ianto wouldn't be there, but he had a plan.

"Oh dear, I can't find Ianto, guess I'll just do some paperwork then…"

"I'll help!" Ianto suddenly appeared from one of the corridors, looking very eager to start their 'paperwork'.

"Found you!" Jack smirked at Ianto, who was trying to look as angry as he could, which wasn't very, since he was stood there stark naked.

"That's not fair Sir! You know I can't resist doing 'paperwork' with you."

"I got bored waiting! The hub's too big for this game anyway!" Jack tried to reason with him.

"But you _always _cheat, next time I won't even bother hiding!"

"All the better for me then!" He winked at Ianto, pulling a seductive grin.

"You sure about that Sir? Who said I would bother staying?"

"I did! And when are you going to stop calling me Sir?"

"Sorry Sir.. I mean Jack." Jack just rolled his eyes, he wondered if Ianto would ever get it.

"Aren't you getting a bit cold there Ianto? I think we should get on with the 'paperwork' before you freeze to death." He said seductively, raising an eyebrow at him in a way Ianto couldn't refuse.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jack grabbed his hand, leading his lover into the office to begin their 'paperwork'.


	2. Wearing Too Much

_Chapter 2 - Wearing Too Much_

Ianto began to get dressed, trying to ignore Jack, who was stood on the walkway watching his every move. Grabbing his trousers from under a pile of papers he pulled them on over his boxers, he continued to be watched by his observer. He pulled his shirt off the plant it had obviously landed on earlier.

"Jack! For God's sake, stop watching me and put some clothes on!" He yelled, beginning to do up his shirt buttons. Jack was still stood on the walkway, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Came his immature reply. "And leave those undone."

"Don't want to stop watching or put some clothes on?" Ianto asked, leaving the buttons and shoving his tie into his pocket.

"Both…"

"Jack! Where are your clothes anyway?" He suddenly realised that since the others had left, he hadn't seen Jack wearing any clothes at all.

"I left them at your apartment." Jack answered proudly.

"But you were wearing them this morning… oh nice one Jack!" That must have been where he disappeared to before the hide and seek that never really happened. "Well don't you have some spares or something?"

"I knew you'd say that, so guess what I did with them."

"Oh marvellous! Now what? You can't exactly go about wearing nothing. And I've only got this outfit." Jack looked at him suggestively. "No! Don't even think about it! You are not having these!"

"Then perhaps we should go and collect them…" He smirked at Ianto.

"You could just have said if you wanted to go back to the apartment."

"It's more fun this way… don't you think?"

"'Fun' is not the word I would use, 'stressful' yes maybe."

"Live a little Ianto. No point wasting your life being boring."

"You think I'm boring?!" Ianto was not very pleased with Jack's tactless comment.

"Would I be stood here naked if you were boring?"

"I don't know, would you? Yes probably, just with some other poor victim."

"Victim?! Hardly Ianto."

"It's hard to take you serious when you're stood there naked." Jack walked over towards where Ianto was stood, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't think 'victim' is the right word, 'partner' maybe. Boyfriend? Love?"

"Seriously Sir, if you want to try the romantic thing, you need to be wearing some clothes!"

"Seriously Ianto, if you want me to do the romantic thing, you need to stop calling me sir!" Jack yelled back, mimicking Ianto's tone of voice.

"Oh, very mature!" He snapped back.

"Look Ianto, if I go put some thing on will you stop arguing?!" Jack never would have thought that the first time he called Ianto his boyfriend he would get yelled at for being naked.

"Maybe…" Ianto did his best to stay annoyed, which was hard to do when Jack was stood right there completely naked, barely seeming to care and had just called him his boyfriend; which really made him want to kiss him and more.

"Well I'll go and get my clothes then!" Jack headed towards the Hub's exit, letting the huge metal door roll aside.

"But Jack! You're still…" The door slammed shut behind him. "…naked!" He sighed, this could be interesting.

Ianto ran over to the pavement slab lift, jumping onto it and activating the control panel. Hopefully he would be able to get to the apartment before Jack did. Luckily he didn't live too far away from the Hub.

He climbed into the SUV, heading for the back of the apartment building; he could already hear sirens, most likely the police after Jack. Ianto parked the SUV in a car park behind the building, sneaking into the back entrance, he could see the blue lights reflecting off the nearby buildings.

He took the elevator, it had to be a quicker than walking up 6 flights of stairs.

He unlocked the door, half surprised to see that Jack was already there, sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. But he was happy to see he had decided to put something on.

"How on earth did you manage to get all the way here completely naked?!" Ianto exclaimed, making sure he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Police can't catch me!" Jack replied.

"I thought you would be the reason for the sixteen police cars outside!"

"Sixteen?! That's a record for me!"

"A record?! What is it with you and danger?!"

"Hey! Stop trying to argue with me. At least I'm wearing something now!" Jack was annoyed that Ianto continued the argument even when he had sorted out the initial problem.

"Well if you ask me I think you're wearing a little too much now Jack…" Ianto sat down on the bed next to Jack; he couldn't keep up the angry act any longer, Jack had called him his boyfriend barely ten minutes ago, how could he be angry at him?

"Same could be said about you Ianto." Jack wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this.

"For once I totally agree." Ianto told him, leaning in to give him a kiss, which Jack passionately returned…

* * *

Jack wrapped his arms protectively around Ianto, pulling him closer against his body. He loved moments like this, they gave him a chance to appreciate the things about Ianto that no one else did; his musky smell always with a slight hint of coffee, the vulnerability that he never let any one else see, among others.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"I was never your victim. Partner yes and definitely boyfriend."

Jack smiled. "Love?" He asked inquisitively.

"Only if you'll be mine."

"Hmm… I do love you Ianto…" He murmured the statement, half wondering if it was a good idea to admit it.

"I love you too…" Ianto cuddled up closer to Jack, and he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

Jack couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since he had admitted to loving someone; he had been hurt so many times. But he had finally said it, he loved Ianto, he had known that for a long time. But he was glad to be told that he loved him back, even if deep down he'd always known.

He gazed down at his young lover, he looked so peaceful sleeping; you never would have known the tortures he had been through, especially the ones Jack knew he still dreamt about. He had lost count of how many times he had woken Ianto from the nightmares; he always hated seeing him so scared and upset. But all the same it was good to know that Ianto needed him, and to be honest he needed him too, though he doubted he would ever admit it.

He knew that eventually they would not be together anymore, ''til death do us part' they always said, he knew about that too well, but he didn't want to think about that; now was what was important, these moments with the one man he loved more than anything.

**A/N: That's all for now... I will most likely do more chapters, just to have a break from my regular ones, though these may be a long way ahead since I have 3 fics to keep up and 2 more I want to do some time.**


	3. That Nightmare

_Chapter 3 – That Nightmare_

"Ianto… Ianto!" Jack had woken, yet another night, to Ianto having a nightmare. He could hear him murmuring as he squirmed a little in his sleep. "Ianto… wake up, Ianto!"

"Jack… help me!"

"Ianto! Wake up for me!" Jack shook him as he spoke.

Ianto woke with a gasp. "Jack!" He wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding on as if for dear life.

"Shh shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." He comforted Ianto, hugging him back.

"It was horrible, I had _that_ nightmare again."

"I know I know…" It was always that same nightmare, the one he didn't want to go into. In any other situation he would find it sweet that he'd called his name in his sleep, but then again he hated it when Ianto was like this. "But it's going to be okay, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you… thank you…"

"Your welcome." Jack leant down to kiss him, taking the time to be careful, showing Ianto he cared. "Now go back to sleep, okay?"

"Hmm… okay." He cuddled up even closer to Jack, wanting him to hug him tighter.

"I'll stay here, don't worry, just go to sleep" He willingly pulled Ianto closer to him, arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

Jack sighed, this had happened way to many times, he could barely remember a night together when it hadn't. He couldn't stand it anymore, no one wanted to see the person they loved hurt, mentally or physically, and he was no exception, he was going to have to put an end to this. That was it, he decided, in the morning he was going to talk to Ianto, hear the story behind this nightmare, and find the source of the problem; stopping the nightmares.

He lightly kissed the top of Ianto's head, waiting for him to fall asleep. As his breathing slowed, Jack relaxed more, he never had that nightmare twice in a night, but sometimes it seemed to be worse, and Ianto wouldn't get back to sleep. Soon Jack drifted off into his own sleep, glad it came soon, the only time he ever felt safe enough to sleep was with Ianto.

**A/N: Yeah I know _another_ fluffy chapter... but i couldn't help it, and i'm really liking the sweet side to Jack... so anyway I actually have no idea what this nightmare is so I apologise, it will prob take ages till next update for this. But other fics will be updated quite soon I hope! Anyway R&R please.**


	4. Canary Wharf

_Chapter 4 – Canary Wharf_

Ianto woke sometime the next morning, still feeling tired; a restless nights sleep again. He rolled over, expecting Jack to be there and give him a hug. He was not.

A faint sound of running water was coming from the bathroom, Jack he guessed, probably causing a flood in there. He sighed, pulling himself out of bed. _Better go and check on him before he makes a mess_. He thought to himself, roughly pulling a shirt on and strolling into the bathroom.

"'Morning Ianto." Jack greeted him cheerfully, giving him a kiss.

"Good morning, how about I make us some coffee?"

Jack smiled, it was always about the coffee. "Nah, it's okay, I'll make us some in a bit. I ran this bath for you, thought you might like to relax." Jack turned the bath tap off as he spoke, wondering how to approach this; he wasn't quite sure how to confront Ianto about the nightmare, he'd never had to do this before, so he'd gone for the 'relaxation' approach.

"Relax?!" Ianto raised an eyebrow at him, swiftly shoving Jack backwards into the bath, causing a huge splash. He grinned cheekily at Jack's pouty expression.

"No fair!" He exclaimed childishly once the water had settled.

"Couldn't resist."

"Oh really?" Jack pulled a seductive smile at him, pulling Ianto into the bath with him. "I couldn't resist either."

Ianto pouted. "Now look what you've done… my shirt's all wet!"

"Well I do love you with a wet shirt… _sexy_!" He grinned, pulling Ianto against him, wrapping an arm around him.

"I noticed." He smiled, leaning back to kiss him.

"Look Ianto…" Jack started, he had to ask before he lost the courage. "About last night… the nightmare."

"Jack… I…" He tried to pull away; he didn't want to have to deal with this right now, if ever, but Jack was too strong for him, holding him back.

"No Ianto, we have to sort this out. Tell me what happens in this nightmare."

"Promise you won't laugh or tell me I'm stupid."

Jack smiled. "Of course I won't!"

"Canary Wharf…" He didn't have to say anything more for Jack to totally understand why he was having nightmares. "The Cybermen try to 'upgrade' me, strap me into their machine… everything has a red tinge to it, like blood, and then it hits me, it _is_ blood, the whole place is covered in blood. I am so scared, helplessly watching as they try to start up the machine. I feel like they are taking ages deliberately just to torture me, raise my hopes before they 'upgrade' me, but it seems it won't work, they can't start it. I am screaming out for someone, _anyone_, to come and help me. That's when I hear your voice… calling for me, I yell back, a little bit of hope returning; desperate for you to find me, before it's too late. I can hear your footsteps, like you are right there but you're not, you still call after me asking where I am, I answer, more desperate than before, frantically looking for a shadow, movement of the curtains, _anything_ that suggests that you are close. You tell me to relax, say you're coming but I still can't see you. That's when I lose all hope; I hear a whirring and look up. It's working."

"Oh Ianto…" Jack turns Ianto around in his arms, holding him close against him as a comfort. "Everything's going to be alright you hear me? The Cybermen have gone, the Doctor and Rose defeated them, and even if they do come back, I will be here to protect you; don't scare yourself over something that will never happen okay?" He had meant it to sound comforting, but it hadn't worked so well, he was pretty sure Ianto would understand though.

"I know… I just… oh I don't know…" Ianto sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Jack's shoulders.

Jack kissed him reassuringly. "I tell you what, today we can just stay in, no Torchwood, no aliens, just me and you. Saving the world can wait for one day."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks Jack… you know I could really do with that coffee now."

**A/N: So that is officially the shortest chap i've done as well as the quickest i've ever done one! Hope you like the nightmare... took me ages to come up with! With thanx to Hannah too! So next thing to do will be that oneshot mentioned in TSOL since so many of you want it. Review please, show me your love ;)**


	5. Coffee With Cream

_Chapter 5 – Coffee With Cream_

Jack followed Ianto out of the bath, pulling some clothes on as he left the bathroom. He strolls into the bedroom, smirking at the pouty look on Ianto's face as he changed out of his wet clothes.

"Shall I make us some coffee then?" He smiled at the agitated look Ianto gave him; he never liked it when someone else made the coffee.

"No, it's okay, I'll make it." He walked into the kitchen, plugging the coffee machine in and switching it on.

Meanwhile in the front room, Jack switches the radio on, grinning as one of their favourite songs comes on. ''Cause I like my coffee with cream', the radio blasts out.

"That reminds me Ianto, could I have some cream with my coffee?" He calls, walking into the kitchen as Ianto finishes making their coffees.

"Later you can yes, just not now."

"Okay then. So what do you want to do today?"

"How about that date you asked for?" He asked optimistically.

"Oh yeah." Jack smirked, they never had gotten round to having a proper date. "So what you wanna do for that date then?"

"How about dinner out? Rent a movie?"

"Dinner out?!" Jack laughed. "Like in a restaurant?"

"Yes in a restaurant, where else? Why? Are you ashamed?" Ianto passed Jack a coffee as he spoke.

"No, course not. It's just me and restaurants aren't a good mix."

"Come on Jack, 'live a little' as you say." Ianto reasoned.

"Fine I'll do it for _you_." Jack relented; deciding he would be nice to Ianto, let him do what he wanted.

"That's better… and I'm renting us a chic flick to watch afterwards." He added, smiling as Jack pulled a pouty face at him. "I knew you'd be happy." A hint of sarcasm was evident in his voice as he spoke.

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes and walking back into the living room. Placing his coffee on the table he walks over to the phone, flicking through the yellow pages to find a random restaurant and book a table.

**A/N: Now THAT is my shortest ever chapter... written in my 'study' period today! lol Review please all my lovely readers :P**

**Song mentioned: Coffee - Supersister**


	6. Spaghetti Bolognaise Is Italian

_Chapter 6 – Spaghetti Bolognaise Is Italian_

"Seriously this is not a good idea!"

"What's the matter? Scared?" Ianto taunted Jack as they walked along the quay side to the restaurant.

"No, I just don't want to make a fool out of you!"

Ianto laughed. "Since when did you care about that?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer; you know I don't want you to look stupid!"

"I know…" He smiled, giving Jack a peck on the cheek. "So where are you taking me?"

"That would be telling!" Jack smirked.

"If you're taking me to McDonalds again…" Ianto threatened.

"That was April Fools Day! You know that was a joke."

"Well now you tell me!" He replied sarcastically.

"In here…" Jack turned the corner into the restaurant.

"Pizza Hut!" Ianto laughed. "Real smooth, Jack… pizza is hardly the most romantic meal."

"They sell pasta dishes too!" Jack retorted. "You know… pasta hut…"

"How may I help you sir?" The hostess interrupted.

"Table for two, it'll be under Harkness… Jack Harkness."

"Yes, here we are… if you'd like to come with me gentlemen." She took them to a table outside, looking out over the quay.

"Well on the upside you chose a good table!"

"So I'm not a complete failure?"

"No."

"Not yet anyway… trust me it'll get worse."

"What do you fancy then?" Ianto browsed through the menu as he spoke. "I was thinking… the cheese linguine."

"Spaghetti Bolognaise!" He announced. "Love the English and their traditional foods!"

"Jack… Spaghetti Bolognaise is Italian… just like everything else here."

"Oh yeah!"

The waitress came over, taking their orders and drink orders to the kitchen, before long she reappeared with their drinks, and a short while later brought their food over.

"Bon Appétit!" The waitress left, going to serve another customer.

"Isn't that French?"

"Yes Jack…" Ianto answered patronisingly.

"But… this is an Italian restaurant…?"

"Yes Jack… have you taken something? Retcon maybe? Messed with your mind?"

"No!" Jack protested. "Just been desperately trying not to embarrass you… not working mind you."

"It's fine!" Ianto shrugged it off, doing his best not to laugh as Jack dropped some spaghetti down his shirt. "You had to wear a white shirt didn't you?!"

"Sorry… I'll go and clean up… be back in a…" He quickly stood up, backing into a waiter and ending up on the floor, covered in food. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" He got up, brushing some of the pizza off him, and running off to the toilets.

Ianto was still laughing when he came back, covered in tomato sauce. "Told you this was a bad idea!" He cringed. "Look can we just go now…"

"Sure… and don't worry about it; I had fun." Jack paid, and they left the restaurant, everyone staring at them as they did so.

"You know we still need to rent out that movie…"

"You have to be kidding!" Jack exclaimed. "Haven't I made enough of a fool of my self today?!"

"Not nearly enough…" He grinned. "Come on." He dragged Jack along to the shop, picking out an especially 'girly' film.

"_Legally Blonde_!" Ianto took it off the shelf, handing it to Jack.

"Do you have to yell? Everyone's already staring at me!" He almost whispered.

"Your humiliation is not over yet!"

"Lets rent _Die Hard_… please!" He shoved the DVD back at Ianto.

"Nah uh! I thought you were being nice to me today!" Ianto objected, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm always nice to you!" Jack retaliated.

"Then rent this!" He thrust the DVD back into his hand, smiling as Jack relented, going to pay for it.

"Happy now?" Jack pulled a pouty face at Ianto.

"Yup… perfectly happy."

"Good… can we go now?!"

"Sure!" He smiled out the pouty look still on Jack's face. "Come here you." Ianto kissed him. "We can go home now if you want…"

"Finally!" Jack grinned.

**A/N: Tada! Update! This is to celebrate me finally getting my braces out! And my book getting uploaded... Review please, make my day even more fantabulous!**


	7. Fabulous

_Chapter 7 – Fabulous_

"Now… before we do anything and I mean _anything_… I am having a shower." Jack ran off to the bathroom, eager to get the tomato sauce of him.

"Okay…" Ianto grinned, doing his best not to laugh. "Coffee?"

"What?" Jack yelled back from the bathroom.

"I said… coffee?"

"Oh yeah, please!"

Ianto set the bag down on the table, making the coffee as he waited for Jack to come back out. A smile spread across his face as he heard Jack start to sing in the shower. "It's out with the old and in with the new, goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue."

"Coffee's ready!" Ianto yelled through, taking the mugs over to the coffee table.

"Okay just a minute!"

Ianto went to put the DVD in the player, skipping through the adverts to the main menu.

"I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best."

"Okay Jack… very macho." He smirked as Jack came back out, still singing. "I mean _High School Musical_! Please!"

"Hey! I'm American… well kinda… I can sing American songs if I want to!"

"Well how about adult ones…" Ianto laughed and grinned at the pouty look Jack gave him. "Now sit down Mr… _Legally Blonde_ a waits… with coffee of course."

Jack sat down on the sofa, holding his arm out for Ianto. "Come here then." Ianto smiled, cuddling up next to Jack. "Well if I have to watch this at least get it over and done with."

"How is this worse than _High School Musical_?!" Ianto grabbed the remote setting the DVD to play.

"Don't bring that up again!"

Ianto smiled. "Sorry."

"I don't see any cream with this coffee Ianto…"

"Shh… movie." Jack pulled an angry face at his reply, but Ianto didn't see; he was too busy pretending to be engrossed in the film.

About an hour later Ianto was beginning to grow tired of the film, realising it was too girly, even for him.

"Jack…" Ianto waited for an answer, but Jack continued to stare at the television screen, apparently now interested in the movie. "Jack!"

"Shh… movie."

"Oh very funny… quite fooling about; I'm bored."

"I'm watching the film!" Jack snapped.

"You can have the cream you wanted now…"

"Later…" Jack replied, sounding like he was only half there; intently watching the film.

Ianto decided that talking to him wasn't working, so resorted to physical actions. Leaping on top of him and pinning him to the sofa.

"Oi!" Jack said firmly, but then burst out laughing. "Sorry… can't keep this up anymore… what was the film even about?!"

"Beats me… I had better things to be looking at, like you." Ianto leant down, kissing Jack.

"_Now_ can I have that cream?"

"Of course." Ianto grinned.

"Good!" Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, rolling them over so he was looming over him, fervently kissing him.

**A/N: Thanx to Beth for helping come up with the song choice... it's "humiliate jack day" today... anyway review please :D**


	8. A God Send

_Chapter 8 – A God Send_

"Oh… Ianto!" Jack Harkness called through from the bedroom.

"Yes sir? I mean Jack." He corrected himself; he doubted whether he would ever manage to get that right.

"Come back in here…"

He strolled back into the bedroom, a smug grin on his face. "You called?"

"Guess what I found!"

"What?"

"No guess." Jack grinned.

"Stun gun?"

"Ooo no, but we have to see if we can find that later."

"Definitely… well then what?"

"The stopwatch!" Jack produced it from under the bed covers, waving at Ianto. "Plenty of things you can do with a stopwatch." He hinted, quoting Ianto from an earlier conversation.

"Yeah there is…"

"How bout we try some of them…?"

"Sounds good." Ianto replied.

"What shall we do first then?" Jack hinted.

"Oh I know! How about I time long it takes you to put your clothes on?"

Jack rolled his eyes, either Ianto didn't get the hint or he was _very_ good at acting. "I was thinking more like; I time how long it takes _you_ to take your clothes _off_."

"Oh I get it… how about…" He paused to think for a few seconds. "How long you will sit there naked before you get cold and put your clothes on?"

"Ianto! You know that's not the kind of thing I meant."

"Okay so how about… how long it takes to get to the hub from here?"

"Ianto!" He yelled. "Please tell me you are joking and actually know what I mean!" He snapped, almost joining the words into one long one.

"Okay, I was joking." He pulled an expression to show he was just saying it coz Jack had told him to.

"Ianto!"

"I was joking really!" He grinned, Jack pouted at him, not impressed that Ianto was deliberately aggravating him. "But seriously what are you, an animal?! Can't go more than a few minutes without sex?!"

"Well I can…" Jack reasoned. "But when I can choose not to then I prefer not to; 51st century pheromones."

"I don't care! I'm not going to let you use me as a sex toy Jack!"

"You're my boyfriend Ianto, there's a difference…" He pulled puppy dog eyes at his younger lover. "And I have the stopwatch… you know you can't resist."

"Damn you Jack Harkness and your stupid adorable eyes." Ianto tried to sound angry but didn't really work.

"You know you love them." Jack winked.

"They're the problem…" He smiled, he never could really resist Jack and his charms.

"I'd say they're more of a God send." He replied cheekily.

"Oh shut up you… you're not helping."

"Well you can't keep angry at me; we already established that." Jack grinned his cheeky grin.

"Oh shh, and come here and kiss me already." Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his body against his.

"No objections here." Jack kissed him hard, smiling into his mouth as he did so.

**A/N: Tada! I apologise that all these HCHAC chaps seem to be staying at 2 pages (on word) but i promise they will get a little longer when they do something out of the apartment... anyway enjoy and review please!**


	9. Watching Him Sleep

_Chapter 9 – Watching Him Sleep_

Jack gazed down at the young man in his arms, he wondered when he'd got so lucky; he had the most gorgeous man in the world in his arms what more could he possibly want? Ianto's nightmare's to stop, but so far so good, he was sleeping peacefully, and this was the first time that had happened in a long time.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Ianto, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jack smiled as Ianto squirmed against him, almost trying to show he wanted Jack to hug him. He happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, hugging him closer. "Relax." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, Jack." Ianto mumbled, not greatly pleased that Jack wasn't sleeping but was watching him sleep; it was sweet but he'd prefer it if he rested instead.

"I don't need to."

"Do it Jack." Ianto demanded, looking up and fixing his eyes on Jack.

"But you're so gorgeous, I love to watch you sleep."

"Jack!" Ianto sat up. "If you don't sleep I will leave, I mean it."

"Ianto." Jack sounded upset, he leant up to kiss him.

"No! Don't think you can get at me that easy." Ianto moved away and made an attempt to get out the bed in protest, but Jack grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"Ianto… I love you…" He pleaded with him, widening his eyes.

"Damn your eyes!" Ianto exclaimed.

"I can't sleep without you here, you know that… I promise I'll sleep if you come here." Jack held his arms out as if to exaggerate the fact he wanted Ianto back.

"Promise you'll go to sleep."

"I promise." Jack mimed a kiss at Ianto.

"Okay." Ianto lay back down next to Jack and curled up next to him, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck. "I love you too…"

"I know…" Jack kissed Ianto, deciding he had better go to sleep; he didn't like it when Ianto was annoyed with him. He let his eyes drift shut, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Yeah i know this is an insanely short chapter for me... but i didn't know what else to write... I've been busy making a fan video... hope you enjoyed it anyway, review please and make my day :D**


	10. Important Work

_Chapter 10 – Important Work_

Ianto stirred from his sleep, rolling over and reaching out to pull Jack to him. He pouted, where had Jack done now? That was when he noticed the note on the pillow next to him, he sat up and picked up the piece of paper, beginning to read it.

_Ianto,  
__Don't freak out, I haven't left you. I've gone to check on the others; see how they're getting on. It's 8:00 now, I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
__Jack xx_

Ianto looked at the clock, it was 9:45; Jack would be back soon. He pulled himself out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

What to do now? He sighed; he was never usually left at home with nothing to do at this time, Torchwood meant he had little free time, and the little he did have was always spent, well, with Jack.

He walked through to the kitchen, switching on the coffee machine, it had already been set up, he smiled at Jack's sweet gesture. Normally he would be angry ; he was the one that did the coffee, no one else, but this was Jack, his boyfriend, Ianto's smile grew as he thought about what he'd just called him, his boyfriend, but more than that, the man he loved.

That was it, he decided, he was going to go into work, what else was there to do around here? He left the coffee, grabbed his suit jacket and headed out, making sure to lock the door after himself.

* * *

"Ianto?!" Gwen grinned. "You okay? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah I'm fine, Jack insisted I had a couple of days off work."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Ianto smiled and strolled off to Jack's office. He found Jack bent over the desk, peering at some papers spread across the top of it.

"Now if that isn't an interesting position." Ianto remarked, a smirk on his face.

Jack smiled but didn't look up. "What time is it?"

"10:15."

"Oh." He stood up straight and looked over at Ianto. "I did mean to get back for ten, but this is important work.

"No problem." Ianto shrugged. "You may think it's weird, but I actually enjoy working most of the time, especially when I'm working with you."

"No, it's not weird." He laughed. "I think I'm beginning to understand what you mean." Jack paused, the computer on his desk had started flashing up a message, he could see the light shining on the opposite wall. He turned the screen, frowning as he read the message.

"What is it now?" Ianto asked.

"Another weevil's out on the surface." He grinned his charismatic grin at Ianto, the younger man smiled back.

**A/N: I had nothing to do in my free periods this morning... so i did this quickly and started nxt chapter of TPHFE... and btw for the record i have no idea where im going with this plot... it's there for the hell of it... All the same Reviews = Fluff... and i'm a fluff addict... I like fluff *hint hint***


	11. A Challenge

_Chapter 11 – A Challenge_

Ianto grabbed the Weevil by the shoulders, forcing it aside and off Jack, only to have it attack his own throat. He struggled against it for a second, hands instinctively going up towards his neck and face in a poor attempt to protect himself. Jack grabbed his gun, quickly shooting into the air, the Weevil looked startled for a second, distracted from Ianto for just a second, but long enough for him to pull Ianto away from his attacker. The Weevil lunged at Ianto's throat again, Jack intercepted, knocking it to the ground, the Weevil looked up at him, wide eyed and scared. It shuffled away a little, looking like it was about to run, Jack quickly grabbed the stun gun off the floor, where it had fallen from Ianto's grip, held it to the back of the Weevils neck, and the next second it was lying unconscious on the floor.

Jack immediately went to Ianto's side, crouching down next to him. "Ianto?" The younger man squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again, but barely moved other than that. "Come on Ianto, don't fool about." He hoped this was one of his jokes.

"My neck hurts." He murmured. "A lot; I can't move it."

"Not good… shall I get Owen to see to it or do you think the hospital is a better idea?"

"Hospital." He decided that would be safer since it was a neck injury, something could easily go wrong.

"Okay…" Jack paused to think for a second, then spoke over his Bluetooth. "Gwen … I need you, Owen and Tosh to come here and take this Weevil back to the hub, understand?"

"Okay but where are you…?" She was about to ask where Jack was going.

"I need to take Ianto to the hospital." He spoke quickly.

"Is it serious?"

"Gwen! Just do it!" He snapped then switched his Bluetooth off, desperately thinking how he was going to get Ianto to the hospital; calling an ambulance would be too risky with the Weevil still here, but was it safe to move him?

"Ianto, you're going to have to help me here… I know you said you can't move your neck, but you need to make sure you don't; I'm going to take you in the SUV… trust me." His voice quavered a little; he wasn't quite sure if he trusted himself yet.

"I do trust you." Ianto stated, Jack smiled, trying to be reassuring, and ran over to the SUV, opening the boot he pushed down the back seats, and grabbing a blanket, laid it out so it would be a little more comfortable. He quickly headed back to Ianto, carefully scooped him up in his arms and taking him to the SUV.

Jack stood for a moment gazing down at Ianto as he lay helpless in the back of the SUV. "I love you, Ianto, whatever happens, I love you."

"I know… I love you too." He whispered back. "Can you get me to hospital now?"

"'Course" Jack shut the back of the SUV and jumped in the front. Driving to the hospital was a challenge; trying to be fast but careful so Ianto wouldn't get hurt further, and that mixed with keeping an eye on him in the mirror; checking he wasn't too pale and keeping him talking, meant Jack was getting more and more worried by the second.

* * *

Jack lifted his head from his hands and rose from his seat in the waiting room. He began pacing around them room again, though he knew that wouldn't take his mind off Ianto or stop him worrying.

Ianto had been in surgery for over two hours now, what was taking them so long? It can't have been that bad a wound, unless, he dreaded to think, there had been complications. Jack sighed, no, he had to stop thinking like that; he would be fine, he had to be fine; he needed to rest, that would be it.

"Jack Harkness?"

He quickly turned to face the nurse as she emerged from one of the wards. "That's me." He replied, nervously waiting for the news.

**A/N: Naughty weevil!!! Hurting Ianto like that! How could you?! **

**Anyway... enough with the mad comments... like it? Well... stupid question... but reviews please :D You got a quick update because of the snow days, so the least you can do is review ;)**


	12. Play The Hero

_Chapter 12 – Play The Hero_

"Ianto's asking for you."

Jack's face lit up; that meant he was alive, and what's more he was conscious. "Can I go and see him?"

"I assume you're his…"

"Partner."

"Okay, you can go in now."

Jack almost ran to the doors, pushed them right open and headed straight into the ward. He hastened to Ianto's side when he saw him move, wanting to get closer to him. "Ianto, don't move." He knelt down near the bed, shocked at what he was looking at; he was covered in bruises, scratches all over his face and his neck heavily bandaged.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ianto took in Jack's expression.

"I sincerely hope not." He took the younger man's hand in his own and brought it up to his face, pressing his lips to the back of his hand and holding it there. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, I promise… I'll be out of here before you know it."

"No, you need to stay in here to get better."

"Relax, Jack! I'm not about to die on you just yet."

"Don't say that." He sounded sincere. "I can't lose you, ever if possible."

"We'll see." Ianto carefully propped himself up, wanting to sit up. He patted the bed next to him. "Sit here, it's okay, it's not like I've broken a leg or something."

Jack was cautious but he did so anyway. "Why try and play the hero?" He hadn't meant it to sound as harsh as it did.

"Because I'm sick of always being the one that gets rescued Jack!"

"I can't die." He whispered so no one else there would hear him. "So surely it is best if I am the one 'rescuing' you."

"I thought we were supposed to be equal in this relationship."

"We are! Please Ianto, don't be difficult. I don't want to lose you, and if the best way for me to ensure I don't, is by putting my life in the place of yours, then I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"Stop… I don't want to fight with you."

Jack sighed, calming himself. "I'm just glad you're safe, well safe as is possible in Cardiff."

Ianto smiled pausing for a moment. "They said I can go home today… as long as I have someone there to look after me. So do you want to live at the apartment?"

"Sure; of course I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you… but I meant… _live_ there, live with me permanently."

"I'd love to."

Later, Jack had taken Ianto back to his, now their apartment. He lay Ianto down on the bed, telling him not to move.

"For the millionth time, I am fine Jack!"

"You have been attacked by a weevil, you are not fine."

Ianto sighed. "There's no winning with you around. How long are you going to make me stay in bed then?"

"I haven't decided yet; however long it takes."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time then?!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company."

"Jack!" Ianto scolded him. "If I am not well enough to get out of bed, then I am definitely not well enough to be doing that!"

Jack Harkness laughed. "It's not always about sex Ianto, I do care about you, and I am not leaving this apartment 'till you are well again."

"Maybe this will prove to be more interesting that I first thought."

Jack flashed a grin at Ianto. "I'm only just getting started."


	13. Coffee Solves Everything

_Chapter 13 – Coffee Solves Everything_

Ianto woke early the next morning; his night's sleep hadn't been so comfortable, his neck was stiff and he couldn't move it, he was frustrated with this already. But on the upside his bed was comfortable, he had plenty of pillows and he was warm, and that, at least, was good, the fact that Jack wasn't there, on the other hand, was not. "Jack?" He called, though his voice was hoarse due to a dry throat.

"Don't move Ianto, I'm here." The older man appeared at the side of the bed, Jack draped a duvet over his shoulders making it clear to Ianto he'd been sleeping on the floor.

"Jack!" Ianto snapped. "I thought I told you not to sleep on the floor; the bed works doesn't it?!"

"You did and it does. But it's best if you have the bed to yourself."

"I don't care what you think is best, I care about what I think is best. And I say having you here with me is best."

"I am here with you." He replied softly.

"I mean _here_." He placed one hand on the mattress next to him, pressing down on it for emphasis.

"No Ianto." He said firmly, trying to exert authority.

"Jack! I'm a grown man I can look after myself, I do not need you being overly protective!"

"I'm sorry." Jack sat on the bed facing Ianto and placed his hand gently on top of his partner's.

"No!" He swiftly pulled his hand away. "Don't push me away then try and make me feel better. If you don't want to be here just go! See if I care."

"Ianto please, I really am sorry." He said softly, not knowing what else he could say. Ianto just sat and glared at him, Jack looked back at him, hoping the younger man could see in his eyes how much he loved him. "I'm so sorry, please see that." Ianto didn't move even an inch, Jack wondered if he should try and explain his reasons, he decided to try. "I do have reasons you know, I'm not just doing this to hurt you." Ianto still didn't react. "It's the complete opposite actually; I don't want you to get hurt, I want to keep you safe and I know that sharing your bed may not be the best way to do that. It's not that I wouldn't be able to control myself, I can guess that's what you might be thinking, but if I roll over in my sleep or something I may end up hurting you." He brought his eyes to Ianto's and could see his expression had softened. "I just can't risk that, especially since you could get _seriously_ hurt, even fatally, and if I ever did that to you I couldn't live with myself." He paused and waited for Ianto to say something.

But Ianto didn't know what to say, what could he say to that? He moved his hand to lay it on top of Jack's, he wanted to hug him but didn't want to move that much due to his neck. "I don't see that side of you enough." He whispered softly. "The sensitive, cautious side; no careless decisions."

"Then you see my point?"

"I do. But I still don't agree, I'm fine Jack I do not need wrapping in cotton wool like a baby."

"I think you do."

"You frustrate me so much sometimes!... I don't want to fight with you Jack but sometimes I can't help it, would you just listen to my arguments."

"I'll listen but I won't agree."

"You will." Ianto shuffled around to get a little more comfortable. "I want you here with me because it's where you should be, because it will help me more to have you this close, but most importantly because I love you." He looked at Jack with wide eyes, just the way he knew he couldn't resist.

"Dammit Ianto!" He threw his fist down on the bed. "You know I can't resist when you look at me like that."

"Yeah I know." He grinned. "I win?"

"Yes dammit, you win. I can't fight the eyes."

"And now you're annoyed? Well I know what will solve that."

"Sex?"

"No Jack, not sex." He shook his head in despair. "Coffee. Coffee solves everything."

**A/N: I apologise for the random plotless argument... I actually have no plot so if anyone has ideas or stuff they want included then please tell me... pm preferably but in reviews if you must**

**Please review anyway, hope you liked it.**

**See you soon, Abi xx  
**


	14. Do What You Want

_Chapter 14 – Do What You Want_

Jack brought two mugs of coffee through to the bedroom, sitting next to Ianto he handed one mug over, grinning at the look he got from Ianto. "I wasn't having you making the coffee." He laughed.

"Hmm." He grumbled to himself.

"Remind me never to let you get hurt; you are so grumpy when you are."

"Over protective!" He mused, emphasising the fact Jack was supposed to hear.

"I know!" He copied Ianto's tone of voice. "In a couple of days I will let you make the coffee; do whatever you want around the apartment."

"I can see I am going to get very annoyed with you, very quickly."

"Maybe, but it is best. Look, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let me get out of bed for a start."

"You know I'm not going to do that."

"But if I try you will not stop me." He grinned, knowing he was right.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you try to stop me you could hurt me."

"Fine." Jack said bluntly. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"If I wasn't you wouldn't love me." Ianto moved to get out of the bed, making sure to move his neck as little as possible.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a wash." He made his way to the bathroom, Jack still watching from the bed.

"I'll help."

"I really don't think that's a good idea Jack; you didn't even want me out of bed."

"Why do you always assume I want sex?!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Because you do!"

"No I don't! Do you not believe me when I say I do not see you as a sex toy?"

"I believe that…" Ianto turned the taps on, running a bath.

"Do what you want, see if I care." He suddenly turned serious; obviously he was hurt.

"Jack I'm sorry." He walked back out the bathroom, going after Jack who was pulling on his coat; heading for the door. "Please don't go."

Jack turned on his heel, facing Ianto; his expression hard. "I try to look after you, I try to help you, keep you safe, make sure you won't come to any harm, but all I get in return is grief. Anyone would think _I_ was the one hurting you, that I am in no way nice to you, anyone else would think I don't love you." His voice softened for a moment before the hard edge returned. "Do what you want, hurt yourself, do ridiculous things go and fight weevils if you want. I don't care anymore. I give up." He turned away, opening the door.

"Jack please! Don't go… I love you."

"If you loved me you would at least humour me, you would let me be protective of you and you would stay in bed to recover."

"I will, I really will just don't go." He went back to the bathroom, turning off the taps and pulling the plug out. He headed straight to the bed, getting in it and pulling the covers over himself. "See? I will stay here as long as you want."

"But will you? At first perhaps but after an hour or so you'd get bored again and get up."

"I won't, I really won't, I promise." He hoped Jack would relent. "Please, please. Just don't go." He couldn't be sure that Jack would come back if he did go.

"I am going."

"No… please don't." Tears began to run down Ianto's cheeks. Jack kept his back to the younger man, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay angry at him if he saw Ianto crying. "Please don't leave me." He whispered softly, tears now pouring; so scared that Jack was going to leave him. He tried to rub the tears away from his eyes. "Ahhh…" He cringed from the pain that flared up in his neck.

"Ianto!" Jack flung himself back round, no matter how much he said he didn't care if Ianto was hurt, he always would. Ianto instinctively brought one hand up to his neck holding it there, pain showing in his eyes; physical as well as emotional. "I do care! I really do care!" He panicked. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… look what I've done!" He stayed where he was, scared at what might happen if he so much as touched Ianto.

"Jack…" Ianto was still holding his neck.

"I'm sorry… I've made you cry, I've scared you and now I've made you hurt yourself." He himself looked scared.

"Shut the door and come here Jack… please." He looked desperate.

Jack quickly obliged, sitting on the bed with Ianto he hugged his partner, being so careful not to hurt him. "I'll never leave you, ever again." He whispered. "Never hurt yourself because of me, I do care, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I know, it's alright; I didn't believe what you said you just scared me. It scared me that you could say those things when you didn't mean it… that I'd made you snap."

"I've been pushed to my limit the past couple of days; you getting hurt stressed me out… sorry." Jack pulled away from Ianto, he let out a sigh; the pain in his neck fading. "What? What is it?" He panicked again.

"Nothing, the pain's fading that's all; it must have been the stress."

Jack gently kissed Ianto. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied reassuringly.

"Look after yourself please… you see what it does to me?"

"Yes."

"And that hurts you too."

"I'll look after myself if only for you. Hopefully then my neck will heal much quicker."

"I really hope so."

"When it does I will find a way to thank you." Jack looked at him suggestively. "Okay, _now_ you're thinking of sex."

"Oh you know me so well." Jack grinned, kissing Ianto once more.

**A/N: Literally just wrote this coz i'm bored... there was going to be a plot developing from this chapter but that failed... nvm hope you like it anyway xx**


	15. Let The Fun Begin

_Chapter 15 – Let The Fun Begin_

Jack put some music on, gently pulling Ianto to his feet. He pulled the younger man closer; holding him flush against his body as the two moved in time with the music. "You want something." Ianto quickly assumed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're being romantic!"

Jack laughed. "And that means I want something?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't."

"Why then?"

"Can't I do something nice without having an ulterior motive?"

"_You_ can't, no. So, what?"

"To make up for yesterday." He gave in. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"You should be!" He cut in.

"And for being nasty, upsetting you. I shouldn't have done it."

"Good! I'm going to make you grovel and beg me to forgive you before I do. You'll need to make it up to me." Ianto smirked; for a few days he could get Jack to do anything he wanted.

"This is not enough?"

"No where near. You don't escape that easily."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll never escape." He smiled down at Ianto. "Your wish is my command."

"This is going to be fun!"

"Can I ask for one condition?"

"Depends."

"Don't kill me?" He asked optimistically.

"Damn! You just ruined all my plans!" Ianto answered sarcastically. "Not really. You can have that condition. Why would I want to kill you anyway?!"

"Thought you might find it amusing to watch me suffer."

"I'm not _you_, Jack!"

"Oi! What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing… nothing…" He mused. "Let the fun begin." He laughed to himself.

**A/N: I literally wrote this in 10 minutes just now... random idea came to me but now I need you lot to come up with some things Ianto can make him do :D The one's i like will be included.**

**This is the closest thing to a plot we are going to get! I seriously have only done this so you get an update... I have admittedly been very occupied by 'To Protect Her From Everything' and the character profiles for that.**

**Please review anyway(including ideas) I know this chapter is lame but I really do appreciate it!**

**Abi xx  
**


	16. Don't Say A Word

_Chapter 16 – Don't Say A Word_

Jack walked through from the bedroom at a slugs pace, Ianto immediately laughing at his pouty expression. "I like how when I said maid costume you went for a French maid outfit."

"It's bad enough you're making me wear it! Let alone making me buy it." The dress and apron had frills just about everywhere possible.

Ianto was sure he'd never seen Jack looking so feminine. "You look beautiful." He laughed.

"Hmm… I'm going to regret this." He mumbled incoherently to himself.

"I know you like it really! You don't have to hide it with embarrassment… I'm the only one here to see you. Would you rather I made you go the Hub?"

"No! God no! Please don't let Owen see me like this."

"I like that idea… but I have a better outfit for him to see you in."

"Ianto!"

"You said my wish is your command." He smirked at Jack who still looked really annoyed. "Oh come here my grumpy one." He walked up to Jack and kissed him. "If it's any consolation you're much closer to making up for the other day."

"Can I get a reward?" He asked optimistically, that look on his face that Ianto couldn't resist.

"In a minute…. Just got to find my camera first." He flinched in expectance of Jack's bellow.

"NO!"

* * *

"Bring the coffee through Jack!" Ianto sat in the main room of the Hub, relaxed in a comfortable chair, which Jack had insisted on. His neck was still bandaged up but it was completely out of mind; his amusement taking over for the moment.

Jack walked in holding a tray and wearing nothing more than a frilly little apron that covered just enough of his front for Ianto to be comfortable with it. He glared at Owen who looked fit to burst as he tried desperately not to laugh. "Don't say a word! He's making me do it."

He burst into laughter anyway. "Never thought you'd be the submissive type Jack."

"I stupidly agreed to do whatever he wanted me to… it was to make up for upsetting him the other day…"

"I'll thank you not to tell them all about our private life! Nice bum by the way Jack." Ianto joined in with the conversation as Jack put the tray down near him.

"Can I go and put some clothes on now?"

"Give it ten minutes." By now even Tosh was laughing at the back of the room, trying to cover it with her hand.

Gwen strolled into the Hub. "Sorry I'm…." She saw the scene before her and immediately started laughing. "Late."

"That's it!" Jack stormed out of the room to his office in an attempt to find some clothes.

Ianto got up and followed him, feeling bad for upsetting him. "Sorry Jack… didn't mean to upset you." He gave the older man a long kiss.

"Please tell me I've made it up to you."

"Two more things… but I promise they'll just be between me and you." He had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"I still wonder what happened to the innocent Ianto I fell in love with."

"He's taking a vacation right now. He'll be back tomorrow evening."

**A/N: Two more ideas ppl. R&R ty xx**


	17. Strength To Believe

_Chapter 17 – Strength To Believe_

A smile formed on Jack's lips as he drifted into consciousness, he could feel Ianto's warm form cuddled up to him, right where he should be. He gradually opened his eyes so he could watch the younger man sleeping, he looked so peaceful and untroubled by the world, when in fact he knew that was far from the truth. He knew that in reality Ianto was angry at the world, just constantly angry at the whole world for the way he'd been treated as a child. It was always the good child that was mistreated, sweet and innocent and would never hurt a fly, just like Ianto. The world was a cruel place and by no means fair, but Jack had to admit he was proud of his beloved Ianto for being strong and getting through so much, and yet still being a good man, putting everyone before himself. He knew there was no way in the world he deserved such a man.

"Sing on top of the Millennium Centre." Ianto mumbled, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You have to sing on top of the Millennium Centre."

"Oh great…" He'd forgotten about the silly tasks he was being made to do.

"High School Musical." The muttering was almost incoherent.

"Huh?"

"You have to sing something from High School Musical."

"I'll never live that down." He said ashamedly.

"Never Jack." He laughed rather sleepily.

* * *

Jack stood with Ianto in the centre of the Millennium Centre's roof, he could barely believe that his previous sanctuary from the world had now become his place of embarrassment.

"And what are you planning on singing for us today, Mr Harkness?"

"_Breaking Free_ from High School Musical 2… apparently…" He sounded a little miffed at Ianto.

"Go on then, and try to put some emotion into it… enthusiasm and all that, Jack."

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

Jack deliberately sang as if romantically serenading him.

_  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

He grabbed Ianto's hand and danced with him, doing his best to continue and not be taken in by the younger man's laughter.

_We're breakin' free!  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

He was actually almost getting into the song, although trying desperately not to. He pulled Ianto up against him, slowing the dancing down to a more romantic level.

_  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_We're breakin' free!_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'  
There's not a star in…_

His voice cracked and he stopped singing, his breathing sounding hoarse and laboured. "Jack?" Ianto's first reaction was that, whatever had happened, it was his fault for making him come up here.

Jack struggled to push him away, Ianto obliging in the hope that giving him more space would help. "My throat." He coughed; the words barely audible. "It's a virus… must be alien."

The Welshman's eyes widened, for a moment forgetting Jack couldn't die. "We have to get you home, get you somewhere warm." He didn't like the objecting look in the other man's eyes. "No objections, do not deny me this… the fourth thing to make it up to me is letting me take you home."

"Dammit. Fine. Just…" He coughed again due to a dry throat. "Try to keep away from me as much as you can."

"Alright." He moved back over to Jack and wrapped an arm round him, leading him down from the roof and towards the apartment, keeping his thoughts to himself. _I'm not making any promises though. If this gets much worse I will not be leaving your side. You'll need me Jack Harkness. And I'll be there._

**A/N: "Breaking Free" and "High School Musical 2" © Disney**

**I swear on my life i had the alien virus idea BEFORE they had it in Children of the Earth... poor Ianto...**

**Review please xx  
**


End file.
